


Platforms

by justkeeponwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Communicating with gestures, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started completely without his notice: one day, Dean just suddenly realized that every morning, he stood on platform three, waiting for his train and on the opposite side of him, on platform four, a guy with mussed black hair and a badly tied blue tie stood waiting for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platforms

_This is stupid_ , Dean thinks for the third time in a minute.

The thought doesn’t really stop him from worrying, though – and he is worried, even if it’s over a person he doesn’t even know and hasn’t ever spoken to.

_This is stupid_ , Dean repeats to himself, but his gaze still drifts over the train tracks and into the crowd on the opposite platform. He searches the crowd with increasing anxiety, sorting the blondes and brunettes in his head and trying to catch a glimpse of the now-familiar beige coat.

It’s not like he should care, but he does. Honestly, it started completely without his notice: one day, he just suddenly realized that every morning, he stood on platform three, waiting for his train and on the opposite side of him, on platform four, a guy with mussed black hair and a badly tied blue tie stood waiting for his. For some reason, they both had the tendency to stand in the exact same place every morning, a few steps from the trashcans and close to the platform entrances. Each morning, they took their places as they waited for their trains, staring at nothing and completely lost in their own thoughts, and remained in their places until their trains arrived. There was nothing unusual about that at first; lots of people use the same train as he does, and Dean never pays attention to them. However, the guy on the other platform waiting for his own train going to the opposite direction suddenly managed to catch his attention, and when Dean had once noticed the guy, it was like he couldn’t suddenly un-see the guy.

So, every morning, Dean takes his place on the platform, and the guy in ugly beige trenchcoat takes his place on the platform, and they stand and wait for their trains. If they didn’t stand in the exact same places each morning, Dean’s pretty sure he never would’ve even noticed the guy. Now, however, he has noticed the guy, and the fact remains that the mystery guy didn’t show up this morning and Dean’s getting pretty anxious.

_This is stupid_ , Dean thinks again, and cranes his neck to see if the guy might be sitting on the benches a little further from the trashcans. There’s no one he recognizes sitting there, though, and annoyed, now, Dean scans the entire crowd again.

The mystery guy isn’t there, and Dean doesn’t have time to look for him, anyway, because his train arrives right then. He tries not to think about the fact that the disappearance annoys him at intervals throughout the day.

Dean sees the guy next morning. He’s standing in his usual place, beige trenchcoat and all, and nothing appears out of the ordinary. Dean takes his usual place and pockets his hands, feeling a bit awkward as he steals a glance at the guy. The mystery guy looks a bit more rumpled than usual, and even from the distance, Dean can see the dark circles under his eyes. Maybe the guy was sick yesterday?

The guy seems to sense his staring, and lifts his head to meet Dean’s gaze. Taking the risk, Dean smiles a bit at the guy. He’s ready to play it as a mistake, that maybe he was directing the smile at someone else or smiling to himself, but he doesn’t need to: when the mystery guy notices it, he smiles back and even hesitantly raises his hand to a small, awkward wave. Dean grins, and weirdly, the happy feeling follows him all the way to work.

It becomes sort of a routine for them from that point on: although they don’t do anything else, they greet each other every morning with a smile or a small wave. It’s a little silly, Dean thinks, greeting a guy you don’t really know at all, but somehow, he feels better for doing it. There’s some sort of strange camaraderie in being in the same place at the same time every morning, so Dean simply just embraces it and lets it slide.

A few weeks after they’ve started to greet each other, the mystery man arrives at the platform already immersed in what seems to be a very animated discussion with someone. The man clutches to his cell phone, flails his free hand and seems somewhat angry at whoever he’s talking to. He runs his free hand through his already disorderly hair, and then angrily yanks the strap of his bag, still talking on the phone. Dean can’t hear the words – the wind’s too strong this morning, and he’s not sure he would be able to, even without all the surrounding noises – but he doesn’t imagine the pained expression the guy gives.

Dean nods his head in a ‘are you okay?’ motion, hoping that it’ll somehow convey what he wants to say without words. The mystery man stops pacing, looking straight at him now, and for a second, Dean worries that he’s stepped over some invisible line that he wasn’t ever supposed to cross.

Then the man nods at him, points at his phone and mouths something – Dean’s not very good at reading from lips, but he guesses it could mean “brother.” As an answer, he nods and spreads out his arms as if to say, ‘yeah, what can you do.’ The guy nods and rolls his eyes at that, and returns to his conversation, though it’s a little bit more subdued this time.

The next morning, Dean oversleeps – he blames Sammy, Jess and Charlie, did those three have to have a karaoke night in the middle of the week? – and when he rushes to the train station, he needs to stop and catch his breath before he can even check is his platform partner here this morning. He’s not late from his train, but it was a very close call, and he just has enough time to glance to the other side before he hears the train approach.

The mystery guy raises his brows at him and mouths, “are you okay?”, and really, that shouldn’t make Dean feel as good as it does. Hurriedly, because his train is almost there, Dean mimics falling asleep. The guy grins at him for that and nods, and the crow’s feet of his happy eyes remain what Dean sees even after the train blocks his view.

 

* * *

 

_This is idiotic_ , Dean thinks for the fifth time in a minute. That doesn’t really stop him from wanting to do this, though. He’s been thinking about this for a while now, and although he’s pretty sure this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had (including the time he took up on Charlie’s dare to dance on the table and sing Katy Perry and ended up in a hospital for slipping on a coaster), he intends to go through with his gut feeling.

_This is idiotic_ , Dean repeats to himself, and straightens his back when he sees the mystery man enter the platform. If there’s something good about his plan, it’s the fact that if it goes horribly wrong, at least he doesn’t ever have to talk to the man again or do the awkward “let’s just be friends instead” talk. He can just discreetly change his place in the platform and never see the guy whose name he doesn’t even know ever again, and why did he think this was a good idea to begin with?

The mystery man takes his usual place on the opposite side, and lifts his hand to the usual ‘good morning’ wave. Dean waves back, and they both smile at each other. Then, before his nerves can betray him – and seriously, when was the last time he was this nervous and why? – Dean takes out the paper from his pocket, unfolds it and lifts it in the air and points it at the mystery man.

 

> _HI, I’M DEAN. HEY, YOU IN THE TRENCHCOAT AND BLUE TIE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

There’s a short, unnerving moment during which the man reads the paper, and then, suddenly, the man starts to laugh. Dean doesn’t know how to react, and he remains frozen in his place, utterly confused and a little embarrassed, because he hasn’t been laughed at for asking someone out since he was in middle school. Still, the mystery guy doesn’t seem to be laughing at him, per se, as weird as it is, and when the man’s giggles subside, he turns back towards Dean and smiles.

Quickly, the man takes a paper out of his pocket and unfolds it for Dean to see, and when Dean sees the words, he starts to laugh as well.

 

> _WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? –CAS_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also translated into Russian by SanadasBride, [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1871921)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Platforms 站台](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020149) by [RannieCRL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannieCRL/pseuds/RannieCRL)




End file.
